Memory
by ELunamoon
Summary: Meirin, Bard, and Finnian remember the time the spent with Grell Sutcliff. Each one of them has a special story.


"**It must be time for the funeral…" said Meirin somberly as she listened to the loud chime of the church bells.**

"**To think that Madam Red will never pay us another visit…It makes you feel lonely." Finnian replied; equally as sad.**

"**Why have you all got such a sad depressed look on your faces? It's at times like these where we must provide support!" Bardroy said trying to sound enthusiastic.**

"**You've gone to the place of your beloved, Lady Angelina." Real Tanaka said just before going back into super deformed form.**

**They all let out an audible sigh. Sitting in silence, they all reflected on their moments they had with Madam Red. From laughing about Bardroy's failure at cooking, to telling Meirin how adorable she is, to helping out in the garden with Finnian; they each had something that they will miss about her and simply could not forget.**

"**But you know, not only did we lose Ms. Barnett but we also lost a fellow servant, didn't we?" Finnian added with new found sorrow, "I'm sure he won't come back anymore due to the loss of his mistress."**

"**Ah that's right…Grell Sutcliff…Hey, wait! Isn't that somewhat a good thing though? I mean, he was completely a screw up and broke everything he touched!" Bard said with irony.**

"**Well we don't always complete our tasks without fault either! And he was actually pretty nice and apologized whenever he ruined something." Meirin pointed out.**

"**Hey remember how he would always try and kill himself when he did something wrong?" Finnian laughed with remembrance as the others joined in.**

"**And remember when Lady Elizabeth came and kept harassing him? You could tell he was trying to reason with her, but she just wouldn't listen!" Bard added causing another round of laughter.**

"**I think Grell enjoyed some of the dress up he had to endure though! He is a tad bit feminine… Maybe even more so than myself!" Meirin said beginning to reminisce:**

**~x~**

"**Just…a...little...bit…higher!" Meirin strained as she balanced on a chair, trying to put away a rather large stack of plates. Of course the fine china had to go on the highest possible shelf, of course Meirin just had to be 5"5, of course she had to have been born with no natural sense of balance, and of course, her glasses had to be broken and made for a half blind maid. **

"**Almost there…!" Meirin told herself as she stood on the top of her toes. Just as the plate had settled, Meirin had caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass door to the cabinet where the dishes are kept, and saw massive zit, right in the middle of her forehead. The sight shocked her so much that she lost all remaining balance and fell off the chair.**

"**Owww…" said a voice other than her own. Meirin jumped up and saw she had landed on the unexpecting Grell Sutcliff, who had happened to be passing by at the time of her tumble.**

"**Ah! I'm very, very sorry!" Meirin cried, now very flustered and tried helping up the poor, broken butler.**

"**A-ah. That's fine. I suppose it has my own fault for not paying attention." Grell said, taking the hand outreached to him.**

"**Not at all! I-" Meirin cut off her sentence because she remembered the reason she fell. She quickly put her hand over her forehead and turned around, a bright pink flush blossoming across her face.**

"**What's wrong, Miss Meirin?" Grell asked timidly.**

"**N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Meirin stuttered. "Uhm…well actually I have a minor blemish. That's all!" she admitted after seeing the seemingly concerned face Grell had.**

"**Well I'm sure it's no--oh…I see…" Grell trailed off after the mammoth sized pimple was shown to him.**

"**This is so embarrassing!" Meirin moaned.**

"**I think I know just how to fix that!" Grell spoke up.**

"**You do…?" Meirin asked.**

"**Why of course! Our kind must pay special attention to our skin! Please follow me." Grell said leaving the room. Meirin obediently followed Grell to his temporary room, all the while wondering what he meant by "**_**our kind".**_

**Meirin waited patiently and nervously as Grell rummaged through his dressers, then heard an audible "aha!" as he found what he was looking for.**

"**Use this face cleanser every night and I promise you, you will never get another zit again! It works wonders!" He claimed. Meirin looked at his own perfect flawless skin with admiration. "But what about the one I have now? I can't be around **_**him **_**with this thing!" Meirin sighed. Grell nodded knowingly, understanding completely and gestured her to follow him into his small personal bathroom.**

**After more rummaging he produced a small container with a light tanned substance inside and a large brush.**

**Grell brushed over the powder inside and lightly patted and dashed some of it over Meirin's forehead.**

"**See! You can't tell that anything was there!" Grell said happily as he turned Meirin to face the mirror. Meirin gazed upon her even, unblemished skin with admiration and gratefulness.**

"**Thank you so much for this!" She said, turning to Grell.**

"**It was no problem at all! I quite enjoying doing the make-up for others." Grell replied with a sweet smile.**

"**But how did you know exactly what to use and do?" Meirin asked, practically begging for more beauty tips. They talked for a long time about skin, make-up, clothes, and just about everything else until they remembered their duties and parted from each other. Meirin thanked her lucky stars that Grell had been there to help her when she needed someone just as girlish as Grell is.**

**~X~**

"**He really did help me that day…" Meirin muttered as she concluded her thoughts.**

"**I will give him credit though, Grell was pretty good company." Bard said, a smirk rising from the corners of his mouth.**

**~x~**

"**Dynamite or Blow Torch?" Bard thought aloud. Even though Sebastian had made it clear not to cook the meals this way ever again, Bard was sure that this time it would work! This way, the young master could get to eat his meals quicker and wouldn't have to waste time waiting for his meal to be done being slow cooked.**

"**Uhm Bardroy, is it? Ah... Sebastian told me to tell you that if you use any blow torches or dynamite, he will personally come down here and handicap you so you are unable to use them ever again." A timid voice piped up from behind.**

**Bard turned around to look into the rather plain face of Grell Sutcliff who had been meekly standing in the door way.**

"**That damn butler! I can't do anything anymore!" Bard sighed and lit a cigarette to calm himself down. "I guess I should learn to take things slower when it comes to cooking, huh?" Bard exhaled the smoke and returned his gaze to the uncooked slab of meat that was resting on the cutting board.**

"**I don't suppose…I could be of any assistance, could I?" Grell asked, seeing the unsure way Bard looked at the meat.**

"**Well…" Bard was thinking of all the times he had seen Grell screw up and wondered if him helping out in a kitchen full of sharp knives was really a smart thing to do. But seeing the eagerness that Grell had on his face, Bard couldn't possibly turn him down. "I guess you could help. Why don't you light the oven and I'll finish spicing the meat?"**

**Grell nodded and turned to oven, matches already in hand. After several failed attempts(and a few minor burns) at lighting the matches Grell finally lit the oven and completed his task with pride. Bard was already making his way to the oven to put in the meat.**

"**Okay the next step is to make a side salad and soup accompanied with some bread!" **

**After the soup was on the burner and the salad was being chilled, they both got to kneading the dough for the bread. After a few moments of silent working, Grell spoke up.**

"**Why do you use dynamite and blow torches to cook the young masters meals?" **

**Bard sighed and thought it over. "I guess… It's because when I was in the war, I could never sit down and peacefully enjoy something. I was always preparing my meals in a rush, never knowing the next time I would be able to eat again without all my senses being on guard. I should get more used to this feeling of...peace."**

**Grell nodded ,acknowledging. "Tell me some of the memories you have from your time in the war." Grell suggested.**

**Bard told his stories with great explanations, really getting into part by making gestures and using great emphasis. After they were finished with the bread, they still were talking and time seemed to fly by. Well until they smelled the odor of burning meat.**

"**Ugh…I guess in the end, I really can't cook a meal." Bard sighed,**

"**I'm sorry! I must have been quite a distraction." Grell apologized.**

"**Not at all. I actually enjoyed talkin' with you Grell." Bardroy grinned, "But I'm not so sure Sebastian will like this…I guess the earl's having soup, salad, and bread tonight. How about we explain this to him, together?"**

**They both moaned in unison and continued on there way to what is Sebastian's Wrath otherwise known as Hell.**

**~X~**

"**That guy sure was a good listener." Bard sighed, pulling out a cigarette.**

"**He was always so hard on himself, though! Always trying to commit suicide!" Finnian remembered.**

**~x~**

"**I'm still very, very sorry about this!" Grell apologized for what seemed like the one hundredth time.**

"**Hah. It's fine, it's fine! I'm pretty confident I can fix this!" Finnian said looking over the skull shaped hedges once more.**

"**I still think you should've let me hang myself! I need to repent for such a indignant deed I have committed." Grell whined somberly.**

"**You shouldn't do things like that! You should be grateful for every day your still alive! And even if you mess up you just have to fix your mistakes, not kill yourself over them!" Finnian replied with compassion. "Oh! Look!" Finnian pulled out from the hedge, a small injured bird, it's wing obviously pulled back in an unnatural manner.**

"**Poor thing." Grell sympathized.**

"**I remember when birds where my only friends…I always liked them because they were so free and could always be outside to fly and be without restraint. Ah that sounded a little cheesy didn't it?" Finnian said, returning his look to Grell with a smile.**

"**N-Not at all! I very much understand what you mean. But this little one doesn't look like it will be doing any flying for a while." Grell said peering down at the small creature.**

"**I'm sure we could nurse it back to health! So it can be free to be with it's family! Don't you think?" Finnian said grinning.**

"**We defiantly could!" Grell agreed. So for the next week they each took turns caring for the small bird by feeding it and carefully bandaging its wing. By the end of the week it was ready to be released. They both did it together and watched the bird fly high in the sky reuniting with its family in a nest high above a nearby tree.**

**~x~**

"**I think he enjoyed caring for that bird just as much as I did!" Finnian exclaimed.**

"**Ho~ Ho~" Tanaka also had his fair share of moments with Grell, the most memorable was when Grell had tried to sit like Tanaka for a long time and found how uncomfortable it could be.**

"**I'm sure gonna miss him…" Finnian sighed.**

"**Yeah…" Meirin and Bard said in unison. "Oh look! The young master is home!" They all got up from their sitting positions on the front steps of the mansion and wiped any remaining sad looks off their faces for the masters sake.**

"**Welcome back young master!"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**And somewhere, Grell sneezed.**


End file.
